Colin Phelps
Colin Phelps was a character who first appeared in the eleventh episode of the sixth season in . He was a human turned vampire by Caroline when she was trying to find a cure for her mother's cancer. Unfortunately, the vampire blood sped up his cancer and he was mercy-killed by Damon. Colin proved that cancer is incurable by vampire blood, even after dying and turning into a vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In Woke Up With a Monster, Caroline visits him and, from his medical charts, knows that he's in the same position as her mom health wise and that he has no other family to look after him. She gives him her blood so he at least has comfort while it takes away his cancer. After that, he goes to the vending machine and feels pretty happy and excited in getting his appetite back while Stefan and Caroline watch him from down the hall. Later that night, Colin suddenly dies when Caroline's blood speeds up his cancer and begins his transition as a newborn vampire. In Prayer For the Dying, he finds Caroline and stumbles into her house during the night. She and Stefan discover he's now a vampire with Jo commenting that his cancer is now at level 10 which is unheard of. Caroline and Stefan find him when he attempted to commit suicide by stabbing himself, but since he was a vampire, the wounds that he made already healed. Before Caroline tries to do anything to help him, he begs Caroline to kill him since she was the one to turn him. Damon granted his wish instead and ended his life. Personality While not much is known, he seemed happy when Caroline's blood was first in his system, but this behavior changed drastically after her blood sped up the cancer. While not becoming hostile or aggressive, he wanted to be put out of his misery as he could hear the tumors growing and being in constant agony. Physical Appearance He had a slim build and tall stature, wearing a red hoodie, a dark green toboggan and dark colored pants. Before becoming a vampire, he wore the standard hospital patient outfit. Powers and Abilities Colin possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Colin had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season Six *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' (Death) Name *'Colin' is both a given name and surname. It has two distinct origins, of which the first is that it's a diminutive form of "Colle", which is itself an Old French short form of the name Nicolas. Another origin is that it's an anglicized form of the Gaelic name "Cuilen", "Cailean" and from the modern Irish spelling Coileáin, meaning "whelp" or "cub".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_(given_name) *'Phelps' is an English surname that originates from the patronymic form of the name Philip.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phelps_(surname) Trivia * Colin is the first character to die as a cancer patient with vampire blood in his system. ** It is shown through him how vampire blood cannot cure cancers and would instead cause the cancer cells to proliferate, even after the human completes the transition into vampire. * He is also the second unintentionally turned vampire by Caroline's blood. The first was Jesse. **Like Jesse, he is also an African-American decent. ** He still had cancer in his body even though he was now a vampire so Damon kills him to put him out of his misery. *He and Rose-Marie are Damon's only known mercy kills. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery 6X11-63-Caroline.jpg 6X11-65.jpg 6X11-67-Caroline.jpg 6X11-117.jpg 6X12-4-Colin.jpg 6X12-5-CarolineColin.jpg 6X12-6-CarolineStefanColin.jpg 6X12-7-Colin.jpg 6X12-49-Colin.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased